


The Soul Of The Unknown Devil

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [59]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Compulsion, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive-Compulsive, Triggers, You Give Me Fever, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of "You Give Me Fever"The compulsion of a fatal attraction propels McCoy and Spock through a soulless relationship.





	The Soul Of The Unknown Devil

Spock stared hungrily at McCoy. What was it about this Earthling that drew him? McCoy was illogical and emotional. Everything, indeed, that Spock wasn’t. Yet, as Spock pressed himself against McCoy’s back, slid his arms around McCoy’s chest, and heard McCoy sigh, Spock hungered for the fire and sweetness that he’d find in McCoy’s arms.

Spock spread his legs slightly so McCoy could feel all that Spock had to offer him.

McCoy gasped and shivered. Why did he need this haughty Vulcan so much? Why could he not walk away?

McCoy twisted, beginning a duel that would shatter them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the song "Fever" by Miss Peggy Lee, nor do I own nothing of Miss Lee's estate.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Talk Back Trembling Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592177) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
